Halcyon days
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Link and Mipha enjoy the calm before the storm unleashed by Calamity Ganon's return.


**Halcyon days**

Sunlight flashed on steel. The blade whipped through the air.

Link glided from one movement to the next, cutting down imaginary foes. He was aware of every tensing and relaxing of his muscles. They moved almost of their own, as he had practised the exercises hundreds, if not thousands of times.

The rushing sound of water filled the air. Link was on a cliff outside of Zora village, working on his swordplay. The waterfalls and pools that were characteristical of the area gave the air a cool and crisp quality. Gentle winds blew across the rocks, waters and trees, carrying a refreshing scent.

A few feet away, Mipha sat on a rock and watched her friend. She marvelled at his smooth, powerful movements. He wasn't muscular in the traditional sense, but the muscles he had were well trained. Instead of bulky, he was lean and flexible.

Sadness krept into her heart. Link was only eleven years old, yet he had changed so fundamentally since they had met for the first time. One big reason certainly being the death of his father at the hand of a Yiga assassin. Link had enjoyed training, something that had been in his blood as the son of a high-ranked Hylian soldier. After the incident, however, his fighting had become quiet and grim. Gone were those constant smiled, the joy of swinging a sword. No longer rang his voice cheerfully through the village.

„I gotta carry on for father", were his favourite words when asked why he was training so hard. The red-haired admired her friend for his tenacity. After all, his father had died to intercept a deadly knife meant for the king. Still the boy persisted in his determination to become a Hylian knight. It could be easy for him to blame the royal family for his father's death, be bitter and turn his back to them. But he didn't. Instead, his loyalty towards them seemed to grow every day. For that, the Zora girl admired him greatly.

Yet, Mipha was also a bit worried for him. She didn't want him to overdo it.

When Link finished an exercise and kept the finishing stance, she said: „You have changed, Link."

„Huh?" He turned to her, raising an eyebrow in question.

The red-scales Zora smiled. „You sure have become a lot stronger. And taller."

It was true. Even though Link was two years younger than her, he was right in the process of surpassing her in height. And his new, rigid training regimen had one single benefit: His physical condition and prowess were beyond every other boy his age.

The blonde Hylian stared at his sword in his hand, a weapon fitted to his size. Then he sheathed it. „I swore I'd become a knight like my father one day. You know I'm training for that goal."

At that, Mipha couldn't help but smile again. „You sure are the hardest working person I know."

Link walked over to her and sat down into the grass next to the Zora. In amiable silence, they gazed down at the village, over which the tail of the ginormous fish statue loomed. The soft rushing of water that was a constant background noise in the village was especially soothing today.

Melancholy settled down on Mipha's heart. At present, the days were calm and peaceful. But she knew that this wasn't going to last.

„I wish this calmness could remain forever", she whispered.

Link threw her a sideways glance.

„Me too."

Destiny, however, didn't have calm lives in store for them. Link was the son of a Hylian knight, aspiring to become one himself. Mipha herself was the daughter of the Zora king Dorephan, princess of her people. Whatever path both their lives were going to take, it wasn't going to be quiet.

That… and the constant threat having over them all. The threat named Ganon.

The being called Calamity was currently still sealed. However, it was only a question of time until he was going to reawake. Mipha prayed that it wasn't going to be during their lifetime. All she wished for was a peaceful, calm life for her, for Link… for everyone.

Mipha shook off the dreary thoughts, stood and smiled down at her childhood friend.

„You know what? The fact that days like these won't last forever makes them the more precious. Let's enjoy them while we can."

Link returned a faint smile. „You're right."

„And try to relax sometimes. You're way too tense too often. Those are doctor's orders."

Now the blonde Hylian couldn't help but to chuckle briefly. „As you wish, Dr. Mipha."

That simple joke make hope and joy blossom in the red Zora's heart. It was a long time he had last smiled, and she was happy to have coaxed that reaction from Link. Since his father's death, he had become the type to keep all his troubles to himself. Only Mipha's innate empathic gift allowed her to see how hurt Link was inside. Something she doubted anyone else saw. He had never talked to anyone about his feelings anymore.

,Though I wish you would.'

Mipha wanted nothing more than to reach out and heal that broken heart. But those wounds were none her healing powers could mend. She was more than glad, however, that Link had retained his kindness and compassion despite the things he had gone through. That was why she vowed to bring the smile back to his lips.

She gave him a clap on the shoulder. „Catch me if you can!"

With that, Mipha jumped over the edge, diving head-first into the pool below – and sped up the waterfall a moment later.

For a moment, she hung weightless in the air. On the horizon, the sun hung like a large ball of fire, and the shadows grew longer. Darkness seemed yet so far away. But as long as the sun was still shining, they were going to enjoy it.


End file.
